godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghidorah (Rebirth series)
is the cross-bred species of the Ghidorah and Gyaos' species as well Irys' reincarnation according to Chigeru. He was the main protagonist who was met Maki at the Miyu Shrine that refered as who passed down to generation-to-generation where her ancestor named Miyu Ayamoto. After ending up the tie with Zaius, he formed Zaius and Barugon to become Miko Guardians. History Origins Ghirat was born from Orga and Megaguirus' essences creating the wormhole onto Gamera's timeline, causing Irys' corpse into it. Before it was faded away, the fades brokes Irys' head which is become an eggcase only King Ghidorah's DNA from GMK timeline by absorbing the DNA by result, the cross-bred species. The eggcase fells into the mountains in prehistoric time where it hatched Ghirat, his prematured form of Ghidorah only the meteorite hits the Earth, causing the dinosaurs went extinct for long. However, after the dinosaur extinction, the Ghirat was shown to be survived before the chimeric-like monster named Zaius attacked him before the almost dying tyrannosaurus critically bite Zaius' right wing then be thrown into the triceratops' corpse, mortally wounds her as he escaped which is the special hiding place to the cave and looking at the scription of the three guardians attacking the God of the Destruction and he participates his training where he grew as a adoloscent form, declaring his name; Ghidorah. Rebirth series ''Ghidorah: The Divine Beast Ghidorah first appeared as his adolescent Ghirat where he fought against Zaius after the Earth Defense Army first wave was destroyed. Ghidorah having the good fight her as Zeron tries to hurt Maki before the Earth Defense Army smashes her armor. As she ran off to the ground, recovering her armor, Ghidorah flies toward to the sea where Zaius' hiding location and stop her recovery. Ghidorah continues journey to find and stop Zaius' recovery while she entering her chrysalis state. As for Zeron tried to kill Maki, Ghidorah glared him for kidnapping her descendant and roar at him, causing him to flee. After Zaius' almost recovery and emerges in her adult form, Ghidorah blast with empowered electric blast on her but Zaius reflect his attack to shot him. With the Earth Defense Army used G-Warriors (Beta, Gamma and Alpha) to assist him and rapidly shoot her, Ghidorah used his electricity powers to slices Zaius' antennas which is disable de-connection of Earth Defense Army communication before she escapes from her wormhole Ghidorah vs. Godzilla: Advent of the Destruction Powers and abilites Gravity Electric Blast Flight Unnamed electric recharge Electricity Fist Forms Ghirat He was born from Irys' corpse, mutated by King Ghidorah cells, creating Ghirat as result. Adolescent Form While Zaius emerging out of the sea, Cocoon Form As the newly evolved Zaius (now Perfect Zaius) destroying most of the G-Warriors, fortunately, the primitive Godzillasaurus give his little special lifeforce that the other Godzilla from GMK timeline was absorb by Zaius then three primitive Mothra Larvaes used their primitive webbings to create a cocoon for an almost dying Ghidorah which is able to heal Ghidorah to travel back to the present-day. After almost defeating G-Warrior Delta by Perfect Zaius, she senses Ghidorah's energy and revealed inside the cocoon on the mountain and the light energy sprouted into thunderous energy then emerges out of his cocoon then evolve dramatically into his adult form. Adult Form As Perfect Zaius critically defeats G-Warrior Delta, the cocooned Ghidorah emerges and dramatically evolved into his adult form where Maki referred as . Triva Category:Monsters